Accidental Love
by Roronoa-Zoro-lover-chan
Summary: Two sisters, get pulled into their favorite anime/game worlds. What will happen to the duo? Will they be able to save the ones they love from Madness? Or will they lose not only their minds, but their lives as well? Death The KidX OC and Vaati *From Minish Cap* X OC Different Oc's
1. Chapter 1

Sup Guys? I know about my publishing being late but meeeh... Oh! And You need to read Wind-Mage-Vaati12's fanfictions! and MikuMikunishiteageru's as well! They are both epic wrighterz! Anyway, before you get bored I am going to start this...Drabble thingy ma jig...

My sis*kairi ichimaru* has her part in her posteningz thing idk...READ HER FANFICS ALSO!

Credit to Nintendo for Minish Cap and all its characters...

Credit to fanfiction for well,

* * *

Hi I am Vaati Lover-chan, and well I love Vaati! It was a regular afternoon on , people updating, posting reviews, and PMing each other*even if they are only 3 feet away from each other*. I was just sitting on my bed in meh PJs still talking to my sis and friends*remember at the top of the page? thats them, well my friends name are up dere* when I got a pm about some rumor about how the Minish cap game is real and stuff like that. I thought about it for a moment and replied if it was true, they said yes. I was begining to get all happy when the said something in some strange language. It read this. 'Detnarg eb lliw sreised ruoy, siht sdaer reve ohw.'

"I only desire to be with Vaati." I said simpily and read the sentence. Nothing happened after five minutes. 'Must be a fake' I thought. Then everything went black.

"Umm...*prosesing mode* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NOT THE DARKNESS! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" I screamed. I went outside to se if anything happened out there. Nothing. I sighed and went back inside and into my room. I went back to my computer to find a picture of a very fimilar hylian-minish-demon figure on my screen. It was playing his laugh over and over again. I could only smile and giggle at his laugh. Then it stopped and the figure started to move his eye, arm, and that evil*yet adorable* smirk. His hand came out of the screen and I jumped back at this. Then I hesitated and took his hand. To my surprise, I was pulled in to my on computer. Then everything went black again, I had also forgoten about what had happened that day. I had my on OC apperence. Her name was Amane, and she is a sound mage. And since I created her I guess that means I have the same abilities as her. Yay! Wait everything is going white. WHAT THE HYRULE IS GOING ON!? Oh...duh...its some sunlight. Wait am I in a bed?

I sat up with a humongus headache. I felt a stick or something try to push me back down. I followed to where the thing was coming from but I couldn't really see because well, I just woke up. I rubbed my eyes and saw an Old man wearing green clothes and a small Boy wearing a purple tunic-thing*A.N. I don't know what you would call it so meeh just go with it*. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds then I turned my head to the to figures.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the great minish sage Ezlo, and this here, is Vaati." the old man said and looked at the boy beside him.

"Hello miss." Vaati said.

"Hello to both of you. My name is...Amane." I said and sat up again.

"You need to recover from that fall you had." Ezlo said stroking his beard.

"Fall?" I asked.

"Yes. You fell from what looked like a portal." Vaati pointed out.

"I see. Well I really must be going now. Thank you for helping me." I said with a bow.

"What is a child like you going?" Ezlo asked.

Child? What does he mean b-No...am I a...Picori!?

I stood there for a moment in deep thought. I quickly came back to me senses when Ezlo walked towards me.

"You don't have a family, do you?" Ezlo asked.

"No. But I do have a sister, but I don't know what happened to her." I answered in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. Master Ezlo will help you find her!" Vaati said cheerfully.

"Master?" I said now very confused.

"Yes, Vaati here is a student of mine." Ezlo replied.

"I think I should tell you both something. I am a sound Mage." I said skipping to the point.

Ezlo look most shocked at this while Vaati, looked sort of happy. I guess you can call that smile happy.

"That is a very rare element to control." Ezlo said.

"You are now a student of mine with Vaati."

"Really Master?"

"Yes."

* * *

End of first chap. Let meh know what ye think. Review, Follow, and you know, that stuff or Ezlo will use his staff on ye.

Ezlo: Stop.

Me: NEVER GRANDPA!

Vaati: I am in my picori form, aren't I?

Me: Ya sure are...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is KairiIchimaru15! This is my part for this story! I don't own Soul Eater! I only own my character *Who has my thoughts and personality but does not look like me*

Enjoy!

* * *

Older Sister POV:

I sat on my bed just below my younger sister's, we have a bunk bed. My fingers idly typing away at the keys of my computer. I clicked a few messages and read one from a vaguely familiar screenname. The message read : To have and to hold, you must be brave and be bold. Let the story unfold and secrets be told. Save the world as we know it from our impending doom. 4242-564  
There was a link to a website shortly after that.

'Interesting.' I thought to myself. This Shinigami-Sama was a weird person for sending me this. I clicked on the link hesitantly. The screen flashed white and then went dark.  
'4242-564? where have I heard that before?' I asked myself. Just then my vision blurred my body went limp. I felt an odd force pulling me, as if by my very soul.

I woke up from my slumber in a familiar room. With moving clouds on the wall and crosses sticking out of the ground. I looked up to see a large cloaked figure, donning a skull mask. '4242-564 when ever you want to knock on death's door. I was sitting in the Death Room. With Lord Death and the Death Scythe known as Spirit. I am in Soul Eater.' I thought to myself. Lord Death leaned closer to me. I shakingly stood up and saw yet another dark clad firgure behind him. The thing that stood out most? Three horizontal white lines on the left side of jet black hair.  
"Hey Hiya! You're awake I see!" Lord Death bounced. I stood there, in the Death Room in front of not only Lord Death and Spirit, but my most recent anime love Death the Kid in my pajamas.  
"Uh hello? Are you still there girl?" Spirit asked impatiantly. I stared in awe at the younger Grim Reaper.  
"Omagosh! It'sDeaththeKid!" I said finally. Everyone looked at me weird.  
"How did you know about Kiddo's name?" Lord Death asked.  
"I uh stalk him, in a way." I mumbled. I remembered the several hundred fanfictions I read with him in it. Yeah stalking sounds about right.  
"Then how did you fall from the sky?" Spirit asked. I shrugged.  
"I dunno."  
"You're a stalker?" Kid finally spoke. I nearly fainted.  
"You could say that." I replied, keeping my cool. 'Easier said than done' I thought.  
"Then prove that you are not some kind of witch. Tell me all you know about me." Kid inquired. I was more than happy to oblige.  
"You are OCD about symmetry, you love the number 8 and hate the number 7. You live in Gallows Manor. You father is Lord Death. You have two weapons, twin pistols named Patty and Liz Thomson. Liz is taller and the older sister with longer dark blonde hair, Patty is the shorter one and the younger sister with short light blonde hair. You are a Grim Reaper, can make a magical flying skateboard named Beezlebub and your soul resonance with Liz and Patty is called the Death Cannon." I answered. The three men stood back in awe at my awesome knowledge of Kid.  
"You also think your three white Senzu lines make you an asymmetrical abomination, which they really are only there to limit your power." I added.  
"You're good." Lord Death said.  
"Indeed." I agreed.

"What's your name?" Kid asked. I looked down and seen my pj's, that were normally tight were hanging loosely on my new thin figure. I had white hair, and if my guess is correct I have blue eyes. I am my own OC. Weird.

"My name is Kairi Ichimaru. Have you seen my sister?" I asked.

"Sister? You fell through the portal in the sky on your own." Spirit answered. I stroked my imaginary beard, thinking about the whole situation.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Kid asked quizcally.

"Stroking my imaginary beard while thinking about how I got into this very odd situation. Why do you ask?" I said with a smirk.

"Just curious." Kid replied. I nearly fangirl squealed. I was talking to Death the Kid.

"So what are you guys doing?" I asked all nonchalantly and stuff.

"Talking." Spirit answered blandly.

"You sir are very enlightning." I retorted.

"Anyways, where are you from Kairi?" Lord Death asked.

"It's hard to explain, so I'll go with I came from my parents." I answered.

"Hard to explain? Do tell more." Lord Death inquired.

"I'm from an alternate dimision." I said all spooky like.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Spirit sweatdropped.

"That could be a logical explination for the recent turn of events." Lord Death stated.

"Yes. So anywho can I enroll in DWMA?" I asked

"I don't see why not. Tommorow is Kiddo's first day too!" Lord Death answered happily.

"Ah, I see. I have one itty bitty problem though." I said.

"And that would be?" Lord Death asked.

"I don't have a place to stay or clothes other than these pj's" I stated.

"You can stay at Gallows Manor! I'm sure Liz and Patty would be more than thrilled to have another girl around." Lord Death said. I nodded.

"Thank you Lord Death." I smiled. I'm gonna be living with Death the Kid! I think I might faint.

"Kiddo can take you there in a little bit, right now we are discussing a very secret topic." Lord Death said.

"Okay. I'll wait outside the door then. Maka and Soul are in the Cresent Moon Class right?"

"Why yes, but how did you know that?" Lord Death asked leaning to the left.

"Women's intuition." I shrugged. I could tell Kid was glaring at me, and I loved every minute of it.

"Is something wrong Kid?" I asked holding back a smirk.

"No. It's nothing." He answered and looked back to the mirror Lord Death was in front of. I walked down the long corridor of guitines and up to a very tall door. I walked out of it and seen two very familiar faces walking towards me.

"Hey, who's this girl?" Soul asked. Maka smiled.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my partner Soul. May I know your name?" She asked

"I'm Kairi Ichimaru, nice to meet you Maka and Soul." I replied with a smile, I had to force myself not to rufle Soul's hair.

"So are you here to see Lord Death?" Maka asked. I shook my head.

"I've already seen him, are you here to speak with him?" I asked. Maka shook her head.

"We are on our way to the Mission Board." Soul answered. I nodded.

"Good luck finding a good mission!" I waved as they walked away. Soul waved and Maka walked backwards and smiled while waving.

"Thanks! See you around Kairi!" Maka said as they disappeared. The door I was currently leaning on opened and I fell backwards into a certain grim reaper.

"Uh, Hi." I said looking up at him.

"Hi." He replied. I stood back up and Kid walked me out to the front of the academy.

"It'll be dark by the time we get to Gallows Manor if we go by foot, so we'll be taking Beezlebub." Kid explained. I nearly fangirl shrieked.

"Ok." I said. Kid summoned the flting skateboard and jumped on it. He helped me get on and made sure I held on tightly to his waist, to be sure I didn't end up like a bug on a windshield. I had no complaints whatsoever. It took us about a half an hour to reach Gallows Manor, where Liz and Patty were happily waiting inside. I sadly had to release Kid from my death grip, as I am terrified of skateboarding.

"Yay! A new girl!" Patty clapped. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Kairi." I said.

"I'm Patty and this is my big sister Liz!" Patty giggled. How those two are related is far beyond my comprehension.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Liz smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Liz, Patty I'll need you to take Kairi shopping for clothes. Be back at 8 o'clock sharp." Kid said and walked off somewhere.

"Yay! Shopping!" Patty clapped as we left Gallows Manor. An hour later, Patty and Liz had picked out several outfits for me, and made sure they were symetrical because Kid would have a mental breakdown if not. After we had completed our shopping trip it was nearly 8 and we were walking back to Gallows Manor. We reached the door at exactly 8, and Kid opened the door as soon as we walked up the stairs.

"We're back!" Patty giggled. I was exhausted from the day I had.

"It's time for dinner, Liz could you put Kairi's things in the spare bedroom next to mine?" Kid asked. Liz nodded. Kid, Patty and I walked into the dinning room. The symmetry was spot on in every room, including this one. Even the food was symmetrical. Liz walked in a minute later muttering something about stubbing her toe. We all sat down and ate dinner. Kid was very happy the table was even, two people on each side. I sat next to Kid, and Liz and Patty sat next to each other. After dinner I was pretty beat a was everyone else so we all went to bed, Liz and Patty's rooms were on the other side of the Manor, while Kid's room and my new room were on the other side. Symmetrical. Kid showed me to my room.

"Goodnight Kid." I mumbled sleepily.

"Goodnight Kairi" He replied as he walked to his own room. I shut the door and sprawled out across the very large bed. Soon after I was asleep.


	3. How the romance starts

Sup bros? I don't know k? I was watching pewdiepie lately so his intro is stuck in my head.

Vaati: You going to start the story or what?

hold on mr adorable.

Vaati:?

*shrugs* I own nothing but the idea and me. Nintendo owns everything else. ON WITH MEH STORY! t:Dt

* * *

I was reading a random book on magic when Ezlo walked in the room.

"Why are you sitting like that?" he asked.

"I don't really know. My sis showed me someone that sat like this." I said sitting back in a normal way.

"Wheres Vaati?" he asked looking around.

"Somewhere in the house of yours." I said looking back at the book of spells that were writen in Minish language. Somehow I knew what it read.

"So you don't know where he is?" he asked very worried now.

"Yep." I said so simpily it hard not to grin.

"Help me find him." He said and started walking in a random room.

I got up from the desk I was sitting in and went to a room I had no idea what it was. No one is there. I walked down some stairs and heard Vaati's voice. I ran toward the room he was 'hiding' in. He was near a hat. He turned around with a shocked expression.

"How did you know I would be here!?" He asked in a very angry-shocked voice.

"I didn't. I followed your voice." I said and walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am going to surpass Ezlo."

"You mean your?"

"Heh, Thats right. I am going to use this hat for that reason."

"Cool, Can I help in anyway possible?"

"You want to help me surpass Ezlo?"

"Sure do!"

"Good. Make sure he doesn't come in here. I will need your help getting the force."

"Force? Oh that. I gotcha."

Then after I said that I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Vaati!? Amane!? What are you two doing here!?" Ezlo Asked.

Just then Vaati put on the hat and transformed into a hylian. He looks sooooo hot! Wait what?

"Leave him alone. He will surpass you no matter what!" I shouted. I felt a hand grab hold of my arm. I knew it was Vaati so I glared at Ezlo.

"Master, with the power of this hat, I have become a demon." Vaati said With a grin.

"Demon?" I asked and looked at Vaati. He nodded and we left the room.

* * *

Sorry its so short. I am low on Ideas for this chap. so next one should be longer i guess? I dk.

Vaati: What was the point in this chapter anyway?

I honestly don't know. I was bored and thought of this so here it is. Review please.

Vaati: Please so she can make this better.

Hey!

Vaati: Well its true!

END


End file.
